The Now John
by ILuvLuckyandElizabeth
Summary: This is an AU Terminator Story it is Like Kind of after Season 2 the first show after John Cut’s his hair it is a John/Cameron Story What if John just couldn’t deal with his Mom and Derek anymore what if he and Cameron Ran away together and how much woul
1. Running Away

A/N This is an AU Terminator Story it is Like Kind of after Season 2 the first show after John Cut's his hair it is a John/Cameron Story What if John just couldn't deal with his Mom and Derek anymore what if he and Cameron Ran away together and how much would he change by the time he sees his Mom and Derek again and what surprises would he have for them

The New John Chapter 1- Running away

" Cam, Cameron where are you" Hissed John Connor The future Leader of the human resistance

" Here John what are you doing out of bed Teenage males require Approximately eight hours of sleep" replied Cameron

" Can't Sleep to much on my mind" said John

" Oh thank you for explaining" said Cameron

" Can I ask you something" asked John

" You already did" Cameron pointed out

" No not that something else something important" asked John

" Yes you may ask anything" said the cyborg

" I need you not to lie to me to tell me the truth can you do that" Questioned John

"Yes" she said

" What you said in the warehouse when I was going to take your chip out was any of it true" John asked

" Why" she asked back

"Cause I need to know please Cam you need to tell me please" begged John

" Yes I was telling the truth" said Cameron

" About what everything" asked John

"Everything I ran a test I was fine I didn't want to and I still don't want to leave and I do Love you and I think you Love me" said Cameron

" I do…….. Love you that is how did you know' he asked

" I don't know I felt it right here" she said as she took his hand and put it over where her heart should be. After that John Leaned over to her and kissed her about a minute latter they pulled apart

"Wow your good at that" said John

" So are you" said Cam as she kissed him again until they heard and noise and pulled apart

" Just the wind nothing to worry about" said Cameron

" Unless my Mom or Derek wake up" said John with a thoughtful look on his face

"They wouldn't like this they would try everything to stop it" He added

"They are of no threat to us" said Cameron

"Your not going to do anything to them are you" asked a worried John

"Not if you don't require it" she said

" I don't….. but I want to be with you and they would never let that happen" he said

All was quite for some time until John stood from where he was sitting

"Do you trust me" he asked her

"Yes always" she answered

"Your mission Is to protect me right to be with me right" asked John

"Affirmative just you" she said

"If I said to you that I wanted to leave just you and me what would you say" asked a nervous John

"Is that what you want just me and you together" she asked back

"Yes that's what I want just us together" said John

"Then I would say when do we leave" said Cameron

"Tonight wile there sleeping they won't be up for another five to six hours " said John

"Yes if we leave now we will have a good head start" she added

"We will need to take the guns and the money" said John

"No these aren't the good guns we will go to the storage room that your Mom set up" Cameron said

"Your right we don't got to much here why didn't think of that" said a frustrated John

"You haven't had much sleep in the last 48 hours it's to be expected it's alright I'll drive"

Said Cameron

"Alright let me just go get some of my things you should to" said John

"Not your cell phone they can find us with that" Cameron said

"Right just be careful not to wake them up that's the last thing we need right now" John said

"Affirmative" Cameron said

With that they bout went about getting there things together and John also left a note for him Mom and Derek so they didn't think he was kidnapped and put it on his pillow for them to find and than walked to the door to meet Cameron

"Ready" she asked

"Ready as I'll ever be let's go" said John and with that they both walked out that door and never looked back

**a/n Well there is the first chapter it look like a good place to end it will be more soon **


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 2 - The Letter **

The next morning Sarah Connor woke to quietness witch was odd because she normally heard Cameron walking around to keep a look out upon that conclusion Sarah got up and went to look around not seeing the terminator anywhere went to her son's room to find it empty just when she was about to walk out she saw something out of her right eye it was a letter she then picked it up and read it a minute latter she screamed a second latter Derek Reese came running in to the room gun held high

"What what's wrong" He asked breathlessly

Sarah silently handed him the note and he read it out loud

_Dear Mom and Derek _

_I know when you woke up this morning that you couldn't find me and you won't I can't take it anymore being here with you how an I to become the Future leader of mankind if I am always under lookdown nether of you ever let me do anything even when I have a plan you don't let me do it so I need to go and find who I am and don't worry Cameron's with me and Derek before you can go off and think that she's making me do this she's not it was my choice well have to go maybe I will see you again someday Love You both_

_John Connor Future Leader of the Human Resistance _

"I can't believe it do you think she put him up to this" asked Derek

"No I think this was a long time coming I knew he wasn't going to stay with me forever" said Sarah

"So that's it your just going to let him go just like that I thought Mothers were supposed to take care of there kid and fight for them no matter what, what do you think my brother would think that you just let his son go with a metal none the less" said Derek

"DON'T You dear bring Kyle in to this I am doing the best I can and I know it ain't the best but this is what I have to work with do you know how hard it's been rising John without his Father do you know how many times when he was younger John would ask me about his Dad and all I could say was he was a hero and do you know how many times

He would say to me that he wish that his Dad were alive but it couldn't happened Kyle left me and Now John" said a tearful Sarah

"So what are we just going to do forget it and leave him out there with that thing" asked a now calmer Derek

"I never said that we will look for him they can't be that far they would need money we should call Charley maybe John would go to him" said Sarah

" Right I'll do that wile you go get ready" said Derek

"Alright" she said back

After she walked out of the room Derek picked up his phone and called Charley

(**a/n this is Charley **and this is Derek)

"**Hello"**

"Charley it's Derek"

"**Yeah Derek what's up don't tell me someone's hurt again"**

"No it's not that look last night sometime John left and he took the Tin miss with him left a note said he's not coming back I am just calling to say if you see him to give us a call ok"

"**Yeah of course is there anything more I can do just tell me alright"**

"No that's it for now talk to you soon"

"**Okay call me if you get any word on Johnny okay"**

"Will Do Bye"

"**Bye"**

And with that they both hung up the phone when Derek turned around Sarah was standing there

" I was think we should so out to that storage place I got about an hour from here stock up" she said

"Yeah alright" said Derek

With that they both left the house got in to the car and drove off

( an hour and a half latter)

"Here it is" said Sarah as they goy out of the car and went to there locker and opened it when they got in they saw some things were missing on the wall there was a note it said

_Sorry next time get here faster _

_J/C _

" J/C John and Cameron right" asked Derek

"Yep look's like it" said Sarah

"Did they take every thing" asked Derek

" All the good stuff and all the money" said Sarah

" Well hell there good" Derek said

" Well we should go there's nothing here for us" said Sarah as they left the room and Drove off

**A/N Sorry it's so short just building up for the good stuff **


	3. 5 Years Latter

**A/N Okay I was suppose to wait to post this until someone reread it for me but I just can't wait it's driving me nut's and I an so glad so many of you like it and if there is anything that anyone thinks would be cool to add in just tell me and yet again sorry for not waiting for the proof read so hope you all like enjoy **

**Chapter 3- 5 Years Latter **

It's has been five years since John and Cameron had left Five long years that Sarah and Derek had looked for John but never found him even as they looked they still tried to stop Skynet they are still looking for ways to stop judgment day from happening but have not succeeded The end was months away they were starting to lose hope but were still trying like today found them in deserted alleyway behind a lot of old factories they had a tip that something that looked like the turk was seen here last it's was about 8:30 at night they were waiting for it to be darker.

"How much longer do we have to wait here" Complained Derek 

"Why can't we just go in get the turk and leave" he added 

"We don't even know if it is the turk and what you just want to go in and what get us killed we don't know how many people there in there so just sit down and shut up Reese" Said Sarah 

For awhile they said nothing until they heard a noise behind them they both turned around gun's held high Sarah walked forward slowly and looked between two garbage cans and saw a little girl she turned to Derek 

"Put it down" she hissed pointing to the gun 

"Why" he asked back 

"It's a kid" she said as she bent down to look at the girl 

"Hi Sweetie are you okay" Sarah asked the girl as the girl just looked at her 

"Are you alright are you hurt what's your name " Sarah Added 

"My Daddy say's never talk to strangers" said the Girl 

"You know what your Daddy's right well My name is Sarah and he's Derek's said Sarah as she pointed to herself and then Derek 

"So now were not strangers anymore" she added 

"My names Nicole and your pretty" Kristen said wile giggling in to her hand 

"Thank you" Sarah said with a small smile "Do you want to come out from over there" she added 

"Okay" said Kristen as she came out Sarah and Derek got a good look at her she was a small little thing no more then four or five she had her light brown hair in pigtails with red bows in it she was wearing a red dress that went down past her knees with brown leather boots but it was her eye's that held Derek and Sarah's attention something about them seemed so familiar but they couldn't place them 

"So Nicole what are you doing out here all by yourself" asked Derek 

"I was with my Daddy and then a lot of scary men with gun's came out of no where when Daddy saw them he told me to run so I did and now I am here and I don't know where my Daddy is" Nicole said tearfully 

"It's okay Honey we will wait here with you until your Daddy comes for you so what's your Daddy's name" Sarah said 

"Thank you and Daddy said to never ever, ever, ever tell anyone his name" said Nicole 

"Why" asked Derek 

"There lot's of people that want to hurt my Daddy Mommy say's it because he important Daddy say's it because people don't know how to think for themselves and that's why everyone's going to hell" Nicole said as she through her hands over her mouth 

"Don't tell Daddy I said that he doesn't like when I say bad words" said Nicole Fearfully 

"Don't worry we wont tell" said Sarah

"Promise" asked Nicole as she held out her pinky 

"Promise" said Sarah as she held out her pinky as well

"What about your Mom where is she" asked Derek 

"She got sick and Daddy had to send her away so she could get better" she said sadly "But she'll be back soon Daddy said So" she added happily 

They were all quite for a bit until Sarah broke it 

"So what do you have in that bag hm" she asked Nicole

"Oh just some dolls and some paper and color pencils and that's it" she said 

"Well why don't you color something and me and Derek will be right over here" said Sarah 

"Okay" said Nicole as she got her coloring thing out 

After she was all ready Sarah and Derek moved a few feet away so that they could still see her but she couldn't hear them 

"Why are we baby sitting this kid we have things to do" said Derek

"Derek she's only a little girl I am not going to leave her here alone we will wait here a little bit longer and if her Dad doesn't come then we'll take her to the cop's and leave her there okay" Sarah said 

"Fine whatever you say" said Derek 

They all sat there for good 20 minutes with Nicole coloring and Derek and Sarah acting as look out's until they heard footsteps coming closer to them Sarah and Derek had there gun's at the ready then they heard a voice coming out of the darkness 

"Nicole, Nicole baby where are you" said the Voice 

"Daddy" Nicole yelled happily as she got up from her seat and ran to the voice a man then came out of the darkness and tall man more then likely taller then Derek but that was all they could see of him because he was wearing a black hoodie and the hood up and a pair of blue jeans and gym shoes 

" Nic baby are you alright here let me look at you" said the man as he hugged his Daughter and then pulled back from her to look her over 

" I am fine Daddy" said Nicole 

"Yes well I am the Daddy and I am aloud to worry about you got that" he said 

"Yes Daddy" she said back 

Wile the man was talking to Nicole Derek and Sarah stood there looking at them 

"Um Hi are you okay sir" asked Sarah 

"Yah fine and who may I ask are you" said the Man 

"Um I am Sarah and that's Derek we found your Daughter hiding we wanted to make sure someone found her okay" said Sarah 

It was quite for a minute until the man spoke 

"Sarah, Sarah Connor and Derek Reese" he asked 

"What's it to you and who are you" asked Derek 

" Baby why don't you go and play with your dolls over there wile Daddy talks to these people" said the man 

"Okay Daddy" said Nicole as she walked over to her bag 

"You don't know who I am" asked the man as he stood up to his full height but they could still not see his face 

"No should we" asked Sarah 

"You know I am disappointed in you both the two of you are suppose to be some of the best fighters ever I heard you two were the one's to teach John Connor almost everything he knows" said the Man 

"How do you know about John Connor" asked Sarah 

" Well I am being rude let me introduce myself Hi I am John Connor" he said as he stuck out his hand for them to shake and took the hood off for them to see him 

All was quite Sarah and Derek were in shock and didn't know what to say about five minutes latter Derek got his voice back 

"There's no way in hell" he said

"What don't you believe me what can I do to prove it to you" asked John with a smirk 

"Tell us something only John would know" Demanded Sarah

" Fine like what" asked John

"Who's your Dad" asked Derek 

" My Dad is Kyle Reese you know your younger brother" said John

"John" said a crying Sarah 

"Awww Mom don't you know I don't like it when you cry" said John 

"I just I Just can't believe it's you ……. Where have you been……… why did you go and you have a kid what happened" asked Sarah in a rush 

"Mom ……. I" said John before Nicole came running up to John 

"Daddy. Daddy" she Yelled 

"What, What " he asked with a smile 

"Ellen's head came off again can you fix it" The little girl asked her Father with a sad face 

"Sure Baby" he said with a smile wile putting the head back on 

"Here you go honey all better" he said as he bent down to her 

" Thank you Daddy" she said as she hugged him tightly 

"OWEEEE" he yelled as he pulled back from her and grabbed his side when he pulled his hand away from her there was blood all over it 

"John your hurt" said Sarah as John lifted up his shirt to look at the wound and saw all the blood 

"Well that's not Good" said John as he past out

"Derek can you pick him up and we will take him home and call Charley

To help him" said Sarah as they got John and Nicole to there Car and took them home. 


	4. The Talks

**Chapter 4- The Talks**

About 20 minutes latter Derek pulled up to the house he and Sarah were staying at he parked the car in the back went to the back seat got John and brought him inside wile Sarah had Nicole as soon as they got in Sarah went for the Phone and Called Charley 

**(Charley - **Sarah)

"**Hello" **

"Charley you need to get here now hurry" 

"**Why what's going on Sarah"**

"We don't have time to talk just get here please hurry"

"**Alright, alright I'll be there in 10 okay" **

"Good now hurry" Sarah said and then she hung up the phone she then walked in to the Kitchen where Derek had John on the table and was holding a rag over the wound and Nicole was just standing there looking at John 2 minutes latter the door busted open and Charley came 

"Oh thank god you're here help please" said Sarah as she pointed to John Derek moved out of the way so that Charley could see 

"It was just a snip on the side there is no the gun shot just slit him but it's big I'll have to stitch him up who is this" said / asked Charley 

"It John" said Sarah 

"Really he looks…. Different" said Charley as he gave the boy no man who was like a son to him a lone look 

"He look's more like his dad like Kyle did at this age" said a wishful Derek 

Nobody said anything for a wile as Charley stitched him up until Nicole broke it by talking

"Is my Daddy going to be okay" asked the little girl as everyone jumped to look at her Sarah and Derek forgot she was even there and Charley hadn't seen her at all until now 

"Of Course sweetie your Daddy's going to be just fine just a little cut right Charley" said Sarah 

" Oh…. Yeah just a little cut" said a bewilder Charley 

"Oh okay" shrugged Nicole 

"Hay Nicole do you want to go in the other room over there and play with your dolls" asked Derek 

"Yeah can I won't Daddy get mad" said Nicole 

"Um no honey I'll tell your Daddy where you are it's okay" said Sarah 

"Okay" said Nicole as she skipped in to the other room 

For a bit nobody said anything 

"What the hell is going on did she just say John was her Dad" asked Charley

"Yep that's what she said" said Derek as he went to get 2 beers out for him and Charley as they all sat down 

" We don't know what's going on John was going to tell us but he pasted out and never got to" said Sarah 

"and so that is why we are going to wait here for him to wake up and tell us" said Derek 

About an hour latter John stared to wake up 

"Wha, where am I Nicole" said John as he went to get up off the table but fell down 

" You lost a lot of blood there Johnny your weak you need to sit down and relax" said Charley as he and Derek helped John sit down 

"Where is Nicole" asked John 

" She's in the other room playing she's fine your fine every things fine" said Sarah 

" I want to see her now" said John with fire in his eye's 

"Okay John Nicole come here" said Derek 

"Yes, Daddy your up are you all better now Daddy" said Nicole 

"Yeah baby Daddy's fine what about you. You okay hungry" asked John

"Yes please" said the little girl 

" Alright get your things and let's go" said John as he got up and Nicole ran in to the other room for her things 

"John where are you going just stay here one of us will go and get her something to eat your not well" said a worried Sarah 

"I might not be well but she is my daughter I am supposed to take care of her, her needs before mine that's what a parent dose right" said John

" Yes your right but I am your parent and you need rest I'll go and get something for all of us to eat okay" said Sarah 

"I am not a child anymore Mother I am 21 years old I can take care of myself and my daughter" said John 

"I never said you couldn't but please let me do this" pleaded Sarah 

" Yeah alight" said John 

"Thank you now what do you want" said Sarah 

"How about pizza that's easy" suggested Derek 

"Alight Dose Nicole eat pizza" Asked Sarah 

"Yeah but only cheese nothing else on it" said John

"Okay I'll be back soon" said Sarah as she walked out the door and left the three men alone about a minute latter Nicole came in the room 

"Alight Daddy I am all ready" she said 

"Well baby it look's like we're staying here tonight so you can go back in the room and play" said John as he shot a look at Derek who just nodded his head 

"Okay" said Nicole as she went in to the other room to play and left the men alone again 

"Well So Johnny how have you been" asked Charley 

" Oh…. Um good I've been good and you" said John

"Can't complain I have a son he's 4 and ½ Jason" said Charley 

"That's good for you Charley I am glad you got what you wanted" said John as he looked away from Derek and Charley 

"Hay Johnny you know that just because I have Jason it doesn't mean I love you any less right" asked Charley 

"You don't have to say that I know that I am never going to have a Dad cause even when I know him I can't really know him at least not as my Dad and he'll never know me as his son either so it's okay" said John "I know you have a Dad but I always thought of you as my son and I still do so I don't have just one son I have two is that okay" Asked Charley 

"Yeah that's okay" said John 

"You know just because Kyle didn't know you were his son he still loved you maybe not as a Father Loves his son but he still loved you and I know for a fact if your Dad know he was your Dad he would have loved you like a Father should and if you ever want to talk about him to know stuff I would tell you" said Derek 

"Really" asked John 

"Yeah why not" said Derek 

"Well you know Mom doesn't like to talk about him not that she knows much" said John

"I'll tell you all I can" said Derek

"You know I never asked you this before Derek but you said in the future you didn't know that John was your Brothers son right" Asked Charley 

"Right" said Derek 

"But you come here and find out how did you feel about that, that had to be odd" said Charley 

"Good Question" said John

"Well when I figured it out it kind of made every thing more clear you know it explained a lot and then I was like why didn't John this one or my John tell me and then I was like did Kyle know and then it set in that my little brother the one I always had to look out for had a kid he was still a kid to me himself but guess I'll always see him as a kid and then I am like not only dose he have a kid a kid who's older them him and me but his kid is also John Connor you know it was just weird" said Derek 

"And now not only dose he have a kid but he also has a grandkid" said John 

"Your right I forgot about that so what is with that" said Derek 

"I'll tell you when Mom gets back in one go" said John 

About five minutes latter Sarah came in with a big box or pizza and some pop 

"Well here we go eat up" said Sarah 

"Thanks Mom Nicole come in here the food's here" said John 

Everyone ate in silence for a wile until Nicole was done eating 

"Daddy I am all done can I go play now please" asked Nicole 

"Yeah baby you can go play for 20 minutes then it's bed time" said John 

"Okay Daddy" said Nicole 

"That's Not fair" said Sarah

"What's Not" asked John 

"When you were little I had to fight you to go to bed and she just dose it" said Sarah 

"Well it's already past her bedtime she's sleepy sometimes she'll fight not a lot thought she's a good girl" said John

"Daddy" said Nicole as she walked into the room with her hands behind her back 

"Yes, what do you have behind your back" said John

"I Drew you a picture" said The little girl 

"You did so let's see it" said a smiling John as she handed it to him for a 3and½ year old it wasn't that bad there where four people in it and they were all outside 

"Who are these people" John asked 

"Well that's you and that's Mommy that's me and that's my new sister that I want really bad " said Nicole excitedly 

" Oh you do, do you tell you what when Mommy comes back you can ask her" said John smiling at her 

"I already did and she said I had to ask you" said Nicole 

"Oh she did, did she well how about this when Mommy gets back me and her will talk about it okay" said John 

"Why can't she come back and have my sister with her" asked Nicole 

"Well because it's doesn't work that way baby" said John

"Then how dose it work" asked the little girl 

"Well do you remember when me and Mommy said some things are grown up things well this is one of them" said John 

"Okay if you say so Daddy" said Nicole as she rubbed her eyes 

"I think it's time for somebody to go to bed" said John as he picked Nicole up

"Where can I put her down" asked John 

"There's an empty room down the hall" said Sarah 

"Okay be back in a minute" said John as he walked down the hall

10 minutes latter John came back and took his seat 

"So what is it you guy's want to know" asked John 

**a/n Well it sounded like a good place to end it will be more soon **


	5. The Story

**a/n Yes this is so short but I just hurt my arm really bad and I can't do a lot it is killing me just to do this but I wanted to give you something it will be a few days before I can do more so once again I am so sorry please forgive me and I hope you like what you got so far enjoy **

**Chapter 5- The Story **

"Well for one where did you go" asked Derek

"Why did you go" asked Sarah

"And where's that girl…… um Cameron" asked Charley

"Yeah there's a good question where is the tin miss and she really let you just go off with some girl and have a kid why didn't she stop you" asked Derek

" Alright one question at a time in order okay" said John

" Alright, Fine, Good" said Sarah, Derek and Charley in that order

"Okay where did I go well a better question is where didn't I go I was ever where we mostly stayed in little towns nobody there really asked questions so we were good

Why did I go because in my whole life you always told me I was going to be this grate leader but you never gave me the chance to do it so I ran " said John but he was cut off by Derek

"But why did you take her" He asked in a sharp tone

"Do you really want to know" John asked Quietly

"Yes" said a nerviest Sarah

"Because she wanted to be with me and I wanted to be with her in short I Love her and I always will and she Loves me and we know you two would never let us be together so we ran" said John

"Johnny I don't understand you say you two love each other but you have a kid with some one months after you leave with her" said a confused Charley

"Oh……. You guy's still don't get it" said John

"Get what" asked Derek

"Nicole she's my daughter and I love her just like I love her mother and always will" said John

"But you just said you Loved the tin can" said A frustrated Derek

"Please do not call my daughters Mother and my wife a tin can" said John

"That's not possible she's metal can't have kids" said Sarah

"Well did you see Nicole is she here then Cameron can have kids" said John

"How" said Sarah

"I don't know how did you have me" said John with a smirk

"I Don't want to think about that because the first is my brother and the other is a tin can" said Derek

"Hay" said John

"What I don't really want to know how that went down" said Derek

"There you got the story happy now" asked John

"That can't be all of it what else happened out there" asked Sarah

"What do you want to know that a few months after we left we found out she was pregnant and 9 months later we have our daughter and we keep moving from place to place that's all and now I am here " said John

"So where is she Nicole said you sent her away" asked Sarah

"Did you realize that she is just a killing machine and burned her" asked a Hopeful Derek

"No I didn't burn her, her power cells were almost dead so I sent her back up time so she can recharge" said John

"So that's It she gone we don't have to see her any more" asked Derek

"No she'll be back when she ready" said John

"Crap" said Derek

"Hay look it's getting late and I think we all need some sleep so let's go to bed and we will talk more tomorrow" said Sarah

" Alright that's good" said John

"John you can take my room and I'll take the couch" said Sarah

"No it's okay Mom I'll go in and lay with Nicole" said John wile getting up to go to the room

"Are you sure you'll have more room" said Sarah

"Yeah I like sleeping with her near so I know she's okay night guys" said John

"Night John" said Sarah

"Night" said Derek

"Night Johnny" said Charley

"Night all" said John as he went into the bedroom and laid down with Nicole thinking how his life had turned out


	6. Will You Stay

**A/N Hay Guy's well my arm is a little better so I ended what I had because I feel bad for leaving you with nothing I don't know when the next Chapter will be because my arm is still hurt well there you go this Chapter is more funniness then anything else so hope you like it enjoy **

**Chapter 6- Will You stay **

The next morning Sarah was the first to wake up as she got ready for her day she was thinking of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours she had found her son like she had wanted to do for the last five years but he was different from her John the one she knew that made her think of the time when she and the tin can or Cameron as her son liked to call her were talking about why she was here and Sarah asked her if she would listen to John when Cameron replied not this John My John like they were different people it was always Sarah's John and Cameron's John and now it looked like Sarah's John was a thing of the past a faded memory that once was and not to be again

The funny thing is, is that since John was little Sarah had always tried to get him ready to prepare him to be the grate leader he was suppose to be and now that it was here she wished that he was still that young boy that needed her but not anymore her little boy is not so little any more he is a man with his own child he didn't need his Mom anymore because he had _her _the metal the terminator the thing he loved more then her

as she was thinking about all of this she had just walked past John and Nicole's room and peeked her head inside what she saw made her hurt inside there laying on the bed was her baby boy although he's not even close to being a baby nor a boy anymore laying on his back one hand covering his eye's hiding them from the little bit of the sun peeking though the window his other arm was hung over that small body of his Daughter laying next to him as Sarah's eye's came down to look at the little girl who was snuggled in her Daddy's arm's and landed on her face and came to her eye's witch were wide open and looking at her 

Nicole look up at her with her big brown eye's with a big smile on her face Sarah moved from her spot by the door and went closer to the bed to next to Nicole's side 

"Hay honey you want something to eat" Sarah asked quietly 

"Yeah" whispered the little girl so as not to wake her father as she wiggled her way out of his arm's and then Sarah took her hand and led her into the Kitchen and sat her in a chair 

"So what would you like" asked Sarah 

"Ummmmmm… how about pancakes" asked Nicole 

"Pancakes I can do that" said a Smiling Sarah 

"So when your at home who makes you breakfast" asked Sarah 

"It used to be my Mommy she said she didn't trust Daddy around fire" said a giggling Nicole 

"Why" asked Sarah 

" I don't know she would never tell but every time she side it to Daddy she was smiling but she was always smiling with Daddy just like Daddy always smiles with her" said a wishful Nicole 

"Do you miss her your Mommy" asked Sarah 

"Oh yes so much not that I don't Love Daddy cause I do sooooo much and Daddy misses Mommy to he's always sad when I say something about her and" said Nicole but she was cut off by Derek coming into the room 

"Who's always sad" asked Derek 

"My Daddy when I ask about Mommy he even cries sometimes" said Nicole 

"Really" said Sarah and Derek together in shock 

"Yep but you can't tell him I said that" said Nicole 

"We wont" said Sarah as she put a plate of pancakes in front of Nicole and gave one to Derek and got one for herself they all sat there eating and talking for a wile until they heard noise in the other room and John came walking out 

"Nicole where are you Mom have you seen Nicole" asked John in a rush 

"I am right here Daddy" said the Little girl 

"Oh thank god" said John as he went and sat in the other chair next to his Daughter

"John it's not like someone can come in the house and take her without one of us waking up" said Sarah 

"Right the moment I hear movement that I don't know I would go and check it out she's safe here" said Derek 

"I know that Mom really but I am her Dad it's my job to worry and Derek nobody's ever safe" said John wile getting some thing to eat for himself 

"Daddy" asked Nicole 

"Yes baby" John said turning his attention to his daughter

"Why did you call her Mom" asked Nicole as John gave a look to Sarah and Derek 

"Well honey Daddy called her Mom cause she's my Mom" said John 

"Your to old to have a Mom" said the little girl wile Derek and Sarah laughed

"Hay I am not old I am only 21 that's not old and it doesn't matter how old you are you always have a Mom and Dad are you saying that when you are older I wont be your Dad anymore" said/ Asked John 

"No you will always be my Daddy and when I was at day camp my friend Tina said that her Mommy and Daddy are old she said all Mommy and Daddy's are why aren't you and Mommy" asked Nicole 

"Um well because ……… Mommy and Daddy were young when they….. When they got to have you" said a confused John

"Why" asked Nicole 

"Um Because even through we were young we wanted you because we love you so that's why were younger okay" said John quickly 

"Okay" she said

"Hay Baby if your all done eating why don't you go get ready for today and you can play some" said John

"Okay Daddy" said the little girl as she hoped in the other room as soon as she was gone Sarah and Derek busted out laughing 

"That was so not funny" complained John 

"Yes it was the look on your face" said a hysterical Derek 

"Oh John I am sorry but I have to agree with Derek you looked so funny not knowing what to say" said the laughing Sarah 

"What am I supposed to tell a 3 and a ½ year old why I am so young wile having her" asked John 

"Oh John I was only about a year older then you when I had you" said Sarah 

"And as to what to tell her what you just said is fine" she Added 

"Hay Daddy" the little girl asked wile coming out of the room 

"Yeah Nic" asked John 

"You said She's your Mommy right" asked Nicole 

"That's right" said John 

"So If She is your Mommy what is she to me" asked Nicole 

"Well that means she's your Grandma" said John

" Oh are you sure" she asked John

"Yep 100 right Grandma" said John looking pointy at Sarah 

"Yessss ……. Um that's right" said an Uncertain Sarah wile glaring at John 

"Oh Okay…… well what about him is he my Grandpa" asked Nicole after she it Derek started chocking on his food 

"No, no Derek here is my uncle he's my Daddy's brother" said a laughing John 

"So where is your Daddy" asked Nicole 

"Um…..well……. You see baby……my Dad he's …..um do you remember when you had to say goodbye to your goldfish well that's where your Grandpa went" said a uncertain John 

"Down the toilet" said Nicole in shock

"No to a better place where he's not hurting anymore" said John

"Oh okay so what is he to me" asked Nicole

"He's your uncle to just like me" said John wile looking at Derek

"Oh okay Daddy thank you bye, bye" said Nicole 

"Bye" said John

"Dude you should have seen your face is he my Grandpa I should have said yes" said a laughing John 

"I Would have killed you" said Derek 

"No you kill me and you all die so ha, ha" said John

"That's not funny boys" said Sarah

"Sorry Grandma" said a laughing Derek as John joined in 

"Ha. Ha very funny" Sarah said Dryly 

"Oh this is so funny I love it" said John

"Well Since you love it so much will you stay" asked a hopeful Sarah 

"I don't know how would we work this don't you think people would think were wired two men a women and a little girl" said John

"No well just do what we used to I am the Mom Derek's the Dad you're the son and we add in Nicole" said Sarah 

"Oh yeah cause that's not wired you two have a 21 year old who lives at home and a 3 and a ½ year old who calls her brother Daddy" said John

"I am going to kill myself for saying this no me and Sarah are your Mom and Dad and Nicole is your daughter our granddaughter god I can't believe I just said that can someone get me a gun so I can shoot myself please" said Derek 

"And I live at home with my daughter why" asked John

"Because your…… Wi…Wife god I hate that is really sick and you need somewhere to stay" said Sarah 

"You know that means that she will have to call you guy's Grandma and Grandpa" said John

"Yeah, yeah I know and I wont like it but it makes me feel better to know that I can in my head make fun of Sarah and Kyle that you two got a grandkid" said Derek 

"Okay whatever you want but if you do it to my face I kill you" said Sarah 

"Do you guy's really want us to stay" asked John 

"Yes" said Sarah 

"Why would I say she could call me grandpa if I didn't want you to stay" said Derek 

"Alright if you really want us to we'll stay" said John 


	7. Nosy People

**A/N I am so, so sorry that this is taking so long but my arm just goy better but now my Mom has going been in and out of the doctors a lot for some big test so I've been helping her so I know this is short but I wanted to give you some thing so I hope you like Enjoy **

**Chapter 7 Nosy People **

"Daddy" asked Nicole

"Yeah baby" asked John

"Can we go outside and play" she asked her Dad

"Okay you can go and play" said John as he got up from his seat to go out back with his daughter he took a seat on the back porch a watch her play about 10 minutes of sitting there alone he felt someone come and sit by him when he looked up he saw Derek

"Hay" said John

"Hay you okay" asked Derek

"Fine You" asked John

"Good as I can be you know" replied Derek

"Daddy" yelled the little girl in delight as John turned his head to look at her

"Look" she added wile holding up a bunch of flowers

"Beautiful baby" said John with a smile

"That's still wired" said Derek

"What" asked John

"You being a Dad" said Derek

"You think it's wired sometimes I don't believe it still I never thought that I would be a Dad you know and then when it happened I wanted to run I never really had a Dad how was I going to be a good Dad when I never had one the closest thing I had to a Dad was Charley and that was when I was a teen how was I supposed be a Dad to a little kid it was scary" said John

"What changed" asked Derek

"Two things really one was something Cameron said she said it doesn't matter that I never had a Dad it only matters how much I love my child and number two was when Nicole was born when I held her for the first time just looking at her I had never felt so much love for one person before in my life and it was at that moment I know I would do anything for her she was and still is the other half of my world she's right there with her Mother" said John

"You know that's funny that's almost the same way I felt when I held you for the first time" said Sarah's voice

"Yeah well maybe it's parent thing" said John

"Maybe" said Sarah as she looked out in to the yard and looked at Nicole

"Why did you name her Nicole" asked Sarah suddenly

"Well why did you name me John" asked John

"Because Kyle told me your name" said Sarah

"Fair enough it was Cameron who named her you know she didn't really sleep so she would sit up all night reading baby books looking for the right name she said the daughter of John Connor has to have the perfect name and when she found Nicole and she told me what it meant we thought it fit and then when we saw her we know she was a Nicole" said John

"What dose Nicole mean" asked Derek

"Nicole Means Victory of the People in Greek" said John

"Clever" said Sarah

"We though so" said John

"But she's not all human" said Derek

"My Daughter is all human thank you very much" said a snappy John

"Sorry but you can't not say that her Mother is a metal" said Derek

"So what that has nothing to do with anything" said John

"Okay boy's no fighting" said Sarah

"Sorry" said John and Derek a few minutes of silence latter John nudged Derek

"That lady over there has been staring at us for a wile" said John as Derek looked up to see who John was looking at

"Oh that's Mrs. Barber she is kind of nosy she likes to know what everyone is up to" said Derek

"Sarah she's looking again" whispered Derek

"Okay I'll deal with it" she whispered back

"Jill nice to see you how have you been" questioned Sarah as she walked over to the fence

"Sarah I am good and yourself" Jill asked back

"Oh good" said Sarah

"Who is that fine young man over there and is he single you know my daughter looking" said Jill

"That is my and Derek's Son John he just came into town" said Sarah as she waved John and Derek over

"John this is Jillian Barber Jill this is John" said Sarah

"Nice to Meet you Mrs. Barber" said John with a smile

"You as well honey" said Jill

"And who is that little angel over there" she added about Nicole

"Well that's my daughter Nicole" said John

"Daughter but you seem so young" Jill questioned

"Yes I know but I love her none the less" said John

"So you're a single parent" she asked hopefully

"Oh no I am married but you see my wife is very sick right now and so I am staying here for now with my Mom and Dad so they could help me" said John

"Oh that's to bad I hope she gets better soon" said Jill

"Oh she should be back up on her feet in a few weeks" replied John

"Daddy come play" yelled Nicole

"Sorry for that well duty call's nice meeting you Mrs. Barber" said John as he walked over to Nicole to Play with her


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay Everyone Sorry about this but I hate to say it but I have no idea what to do next **

**I never thought so many people would like my story and I have to say now thank you to all the people that have reviewed this and everything I love you all for that but as I said I don't know what to do next so if any of you have some Ideas please send them to me so that's all so thank you for reading and hope to here from some of you soon **

**Sorry ****ILuvNick.J.Jonas**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Not An Update Sorry this is so that everyone knows that Fox has canceled Terminator and that has me sooooooo MAD I Am Thinking of starting a Petition **

**If anybody is Interested let me know.**

**Thanks ILuvNick.**


End file.
